Je l'aimais
by Mandine37
Summary: Comment Gale a perdu tout espoir de voir se construire une histoire avec Katniss, tome 1.


**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Suzanne Collins.**

**Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Gale mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur lui parce que je pense qu'au fond il a énormément souffert lors du tome 1...**

** J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_J'ai toujours eu envie de dire à Katniss à quel point je l'aimais, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me faisait peur, bien au contraire, je n'étais pas comme tous ces autres garçons qui la regardaient avec envie mais qui n'osaient pas l'approcher parce qu'elle les effrayait. Non, moi je savais comment elle était réellement, je la connaissais mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que sa sœur Prim. Alors je ne peux pas dire que c'est la peur d'elle qui m'a retenu._

_Non, je pensais juste tout savoir sur elle, je savais qu'elle ne voulais pas s'engager dans une relation amoureuse parce qu'elle pensais que quoi qu'il arrive le Capitol pourrait tout lui reprendre un jour, je savais aussi que pour elle relation amoureuse voulait dire mariage et enfants et elle ne voulais pas d'enfants pour ne pas les forcer à vivre dans le même monde qu'elle, et surtout, elle ne voulais pas qu'ils soient séparés d'elle à cause des Hunger Games, elle ne voulais surtout pas avoir à vivre la douleur de les voir mourir à l'écran._

_Alors voilà ou j'en suis, amoureux d'une fille qui ne veux même pas croire une seconde aux belles histoires d'amour, je me suis toujours dit intérieurement « Hey Gale, ne t'en fait pas, quand elle aura 18ans et qu'elle ne sera plus éligible aux Hunger Games tu pourras tenter ta chance » J'ai eu la naïveté de penser que si elle et moi ne pouvions plus participé aux Moissons peut-être qu'elle voudrais bien tenter quelque chose avec moi, après tout, je suis la seul personne de tout le district à pouvoir dire que je la connais. Du moins, je pensais la connaitre…_

_Je n'ai jamais imaginer un seul instant que le nom de Prim serais tirer au sort, je n'ai jamais eu l'idée qu'elle se porterais volontaire. Oh bien sur je ne suis pas étonné, après tout sa famille est encore plus importante à ses yeux que sa propre vie. _

_Quand je lui ais dit au revoir avant qu'elle parte pour le Capitol, qu'elle rentre dans l'arène, j'ai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je n'en ais pas eu le temps. Et puis je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire « Hey Katniss, je crois en toi, je sais que tu vas gagner. Ah et au fait, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimer, alors reviens, tue les 23 autres et reviens! » Non, j'aurais eu l'air plus stupide qu'autre chose. _

_Je ne me suis pas porter volontaire à la place de Peeta, je savais qu'elle avais plus besoin de moi au district que dans l'arène. Et de toute façon elle m'en aurais voulu pour le reste de sa vie si je n'étais pas rester ici sagement à l'attendre et à prendre soin de sa famille. Alors je suis resté, je ne lui ais pas dis mais je me suis promis que dès qu'elle reviendrais, parce que je savais qu'elle reviendrais, je lui dirais à quel point elle compte pour moi et que je l'aime depuis toujours._

_Quand je l'ai vu sur le chariot pour la parade, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, elle été tellement magnifique et les flammes la faisait paraitre encore plus belle. Quand j'ai vu Peeta lui prendre la main, je me suis dis qu'elle allais le repousser, le rejeter comme elle le fait avec tout le monde, mais elle e l'as pas fait, j'ai eu mal, mal parce que jamais elle ne m'avais laisser la toucher et surtout mal parce qu'elle souriait. Avant il n'y avais qu'avec sa sœur et moi qu'elle souriait. _

_Ensuite il y a eu l'annonce des notes, j'ai eu un léger sourire quand j'ai vu que Peeta avais obtenu un 8, sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'un fils de boulanger avais bien pu faire pour obtenir un 8? Faire une belle baguette et s'en servir comme épée? J'ai été plus qu'heureux de voir que Katniss avais obtenue la meilleure note, cela confirmais mes certitudes, elle allais revenir, elle reviendrais et nous pourrions être heureux ensemble. _

_Quand Peeta à annoncer lors de son interview qu'il l'aimais je me suis dis que c'était un idiot mais qu'il avais trouver une bonne stratégie pour rester le plus longtemps en vie et que cela ne pouvais pas nuire à Katniss non plus, je n'avais pas peur, je savais comment elle allait réagir une fois les caméras éteintes…_

_Et puis ma descente aux enfers a commencée, j'ai cru que Katniss allais mourir quand elle était dans cet arbre poursuivi par les Carrières, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se laisser mourir quand Rue est morte et enfin il y a eu l'annonce. Je savais qu'elle allais courir le rejoindre, à deux ils seraient bien plus forts._

_Elle ne savais pas qu'il été en train de se vider de son sang, moi oui et bizarrement cela me rendait heureux, je sais que c'est moche de penser ça mais je me disais qu'au moins quand elle reviendrais au district il ne serais pas avec elle…_

_Je pensais qu'il mourais assez vite après la blessure de Cato mais il avais bien tenu. Quand Katniss est arrivée et qu'elle a tout fait pour le soigner j'au eu un pincement au cœur, elle était en train de tout faire pour le garder auprès d'elle, elle avais besoin de lui alors que je devais rester ici à la regarder._

_Je les ais vu se rapprocher tout doucement, elle se confiait à lui comme elle le faisait avec moi et cela me faisais mal._

_Et puis elle l'a embrasser, je n'aurais pas eu si mal si c'était lui qui avais fait le premier pas après tout j'avais compris qu'il été sincère lors de son interview, j'ai cru que c'est moi qui allais mourir quand j'ai vu ses lèvres à elle se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne m'avais jamais parler de l'histoire des pains si bien que je ne savais pas qu'elle le connaissais bien avant moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle lui été redevable, je pensais qu'elle est moi nous n'avions plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, si seulement j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais fait autant de films._

_A partir de ce moment je savais que Katniss ne m'appartenais plus, certes elle n'avais jamais été à moi mais je venais de la perdre. Je n'ai plus regarder le direct à partir de ce moment, je ne regardais même plus les retransmissions, je ne voulais pas voir que même dans cette horreur, elle été heureuse avec lui tout comme elle avais pu l'être à mes côtés dans les bois. _

_Au début mes frères me tenaient au courant, et encore je ne les écoutaient même pas parce que dès qu'ils prononçaient le nom de Peeta je m'éloignait, au final quand je rentrais tard le soir c'est ma mère qui m'accueillais avec ses seuls mots « elle est encore en vie », c'est tout, elle savais que je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, elle savais que je n'en supporterais pas plus. _

_Le dernier soir j'ai pourtant été obligé de regarder. Cato mort je savais qu'elle reviendrais. Et puis encore une annonce celle qui a tout changer. Elle a sortit les baies de sa poche, je ne regardais qu'elle, elle ne pouvais pas tuer Peeta, elle en était incapable, elle voulais mourir avec lui. Elle ne pensais même pas à moi, encore moins à sa sœur. Prim avais les larmes aux yeux. Finalement aucun des deux n'est mort. Il ont pu s'en sortir tout les deux, heureux, amoureux…_

_Je suis en train de la regarder. C'est la première fois que je la revoit depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'arène. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant, elle semble être heureuse. Elle regarde Peeta avec les même yeux que moi quand je la regardais avant. _

_Je sais qu'elle l'aime. De toute façon elle vient de l'annoncer devant tout Panem, elle ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où il n'était plus. Cette année les Hunger Games ont fait 22morts. Katniss vient d'en faire un de plus en prononçant ses mots. _

_Je suis en train de mourir et je n'y peux rien parce que je n'ai jamais trouver le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais et ce qui me fait le plus mal dans l'histoire c'est que ce soit un fils de boulanger qui l'ait fait avant moi…_


End file.
